


Serendipity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [900]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on Tony and Gibbs meeting.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/18/2001 for the word [serendipity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/18/serendipity).
> 
> serendipity  
> The faculty or phenomenon of making fortunate accidental discoveries.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #544 Story.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Can you believe I've posted 900 drabbles in 16 months?

# 

Serendipity

Tony couldn’t help thinking that if this were a story, his meeting Gibbs would be a moment of serendipity. If it were a romantic movie, Gibbs would fall in love with him and they’d live happily ever after, far away from the disaster that was his partner Danny Price and the money laundering scheme he was involved in.

This wasn’t a story. It wasn’t a romantic movie. It was real life, so instead he got a bossy and slightly abusive marine who wouldn’t take no for an answer. The man was a navy cop and completely set in his multifarious bastard ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
